


Blood of the Covenant

by Noctis_13



Series: Tired but Trying [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13
Summary: “the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb”In which, Damian reflects on his relationship with Tim.
Series: Tired but Trying [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465066
Comments: 9
Kudos: 472





	Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIZ
> 
> and thank you for all the love and support. 
> 
> Song I listened to for this: Hey Brother - Avicii

Damian never wanted an older brother. 

Sadly, fate had other plans and gifted the young Robin with **several** of them. 

Grayson was a father or a mentor-type brother. The type who coddled and worried too much. 

Todd was the tough-love type of brother. The brother who was rebellious and outspoken, but loved you in their own special way. 

Tim though, Tim was different. Damian just couldn't explain it. 

The youth has been trying to make up for his past mistakes for a few weeks now, and it’s been surprising, to say the least. 

I mean, how did he not know Tim’s favorite color?

Or his favorite show? 

Or his favorite, well, _anything_?

Damian knows absolutely nothing about Tim, _but_ Tim knows things about Damian. 

Tim knows about his love for animals, his love for art, and his vegetarian diet. 

Tim silently shows how he cares for Damian in an almost passive way. Tim tends to Damian’s needs so seamlessly, making it look easy in comparison to his own attempts. 

Timothy cares for _him_. 

**_Him_**. 

**Damian Wayne**. 

The boy who’s stabbed and hurt him several times. 

Damian really wants to be a good little brother to Timothy. He really does. 

But how? 

How could he fix his own mess?

”Damian are you alright?” Tim asks as he plops himself beside the boy.

The leather couch fluctuates a bit from their combined weight. 

”I’m fine, Timothy.” He answers slowly, deep in thought. 

"Hm...okay. Well, I bought you something." 

Damian turns to Tim with a frown on his face.

"It isn't my birthday."

Tim chuckles and ruffles Damian's hair, making the younger boy huff at him. 

"I know, but I saw this online and I thought you'd want to go with me. I'll even pick you up afterschool on Friday, and drive you straight there if you'd like." 

Tim hands him a pair of tickets. 

It takes Damian a few seconds to realize what it was for. 

”Gotham Zoo? Timothy you—“

Damian lets out a little shout for joy before barreling into Tim’s side.

Tim rubs his hair in a soothing manner, accepting the hug from Damian.

Damian clutches Tim tighter, almost afraid to let him go. 

_ ’I promise. I’ll be a good brother this time.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned. Also, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
